Carefull What You Wish For
by Rangiku567
Summary: Kietsu is a trouble teen with abusive parents, and tries to end it, but what happens when she wakes up in a different world, and is found by a sertain 6th espada. This was just for fun but let me know if you like it and I will keep working on it. Don't like it then just simply don't read it, it's that simple, and yes I do know my grammer sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story that I thought about decided to give it a try let me now if you like it and Ill start on the next chapter.**

**I don't own Bleach just Kietsu.**

The ambulance rushed through the streets trying to get to the hospital in time. They were trying to bring the young girl that they were taking to the hospital back to life as they rushed. The girl was found hanging from a tree by a neighbour that had called 911. The girl was not breathing when the ambulance got to the house. They had gotten the girl breathing again but had not woken up. She rushed into the emergency room and the doctors tried to find out why she was not waking up. She had stopped breathing a couple of times and found it saver to have her hooked up on life support since there was no sign of her waking up.

Kietsu moved her hand bringing it up to her head, it was pounding and when she tried to open her eyes the world just spun and so fast that she couldn't see her surroundings. 'Damn it I must not have tied the knot well enough and passed out and it came undone and I fell and am now lying on the ground making a fool of myself.' The girl cursed in her mind thinking that that was what had happened to her. She was partly right she was lying on the ground but she was lying in a park in a different world than her own. She tried opening her eyes again but the world was still spinning not as bad as the first time that she had tried to open her eyes but it still made her head hurt more. Kietsu stopped moving and just laid there and started listening to the sounds around her that when something didn't feel right, like she was being watched or stared at, that when she heard some voice but it wasn't human not completely even though she couldn't see the person she could feel evil power leaking from them.

"Oh and what do we have here a helpless human," the voice sneered. Kietsu opened one eye and looked at a person standing in front of her. She couldn't see very good but she could just make out the outline of a person, a guy to be exact he was wearing all white and had strange electric bleu hair and holy shit there was a hole in his lower abdomen. That was all she could make out before she had to close her eye again.

"Well this is what happens when you try to hang yourself and are unsuccessful," Kietsu said gritting her teeth as she opened both eyes to try and get a better look at the guy. She knew that she had seen the guy before but she couldn't bring herself to remember at the moment.

"Oh so you can see and hear me women," The guy said looking down at her. She was looking into blue eyes. That's when her memory slipped, she was looking into the eyes of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez the 6 espada.

"But of course I can see and hear you," Kietsu said looking at the person standing in front of her and now she was seeing things she didn't believe she was talking to an animated character that wasn't real.

"Well well then, you don't seem like your very powerful or you wouldn't be on the ground now would you," The guy that looked like Grimmjow said mocking Kietsu. She slowly got up her legs where shaking under her weight as she looked up at him her vision was still blurred but she could see him more clearly and spotted the wound on his chest that was still bleeding which meant that he must have been fighting Ichigo and that he was caring a zanpakuto.

"I'm not as week as I seem you know that," Kietsu said walking up towards Grimmjow.

"You don't seem to fear me but if you can see me you must be able to feel my spirit energy," Grimmjow said with a smirk as he started to raise his spirit energy. Kietsu could barely believe her eyes as the weight on her shoulder increased and she was having some trouble breathing but it wasn't too bad.

"Ha that isn't very strong you're holding back on your power, what you don't want to be found?" Kietsu asked referring to the soul reapers that where in the area but Grimmjow didn't know that she knew a lot about him or everything else

"I'm much stronger that you and if you were smart you would shut up and be a good girl," Grimmjow sneered at her then smirked, "any way it looks like someone already tried to kill you,"

Kietsu rose an eye brow at what Grimmjow said not getting it until one of his fingers ran over her sore neck that was starting to bruise from where the rope was. Kietsu looked away as she mumbled under her breath, "I did that."

Grimmjow was slightly taken back by the girls words to find that she had hurt herself. They stood there in silence for a bit but were interrupted when they heard someone running towards them and Kietsu spotted Ichigo and Rukia in there spirit forms running towards them they must have noticed Grimmjow's spirit energy.

"Shit you must go," Kietsu said as she turned from looking at the soul reapers then back to Grimmjow.

"I'm not leaving till I finish off Ichigo," Grimmjow growled as he turned towards Ichigo and Rukia. Kietsu had a guess that the story line was before Orihime is taken by Ulquiorra, Kietsu didn't believe that any of this was real she had probable either died or passed out someone saved her and she's now dreaming or something but she didn't believe any of this was real.

"You have to leave Grimmjow now," Kietsu said, Grimmjow was taken back when she said his name he had not told her his name.

"How do you know my name?" Grimmjow asked as he snarled at the girl.

"There's no time for explanations just run," Kietsu said as she tried to encourage him to leave. Grimmjow's frown turned into a smirk as he picked up a very surprised girl, flinging her over his shoulder and jumped into the sky.

"Holy shit what do you think you're doing," Kietsu screamed as she pounded on his back but because of his hierro her punches weren't very harmful and she did more harm to herself trying to harm him.

"Grimmjow what the hell do you think you doing," Ichigo yelled as he showed up out of no where or at least that's what it looked like to Kietsu.

"I'm taking the girl with me she seems interesting and Aizen might find her use full she seemed to know my name when I found her," Grimmjow said with a big smirk on his face.

"Grimmjow put me down this instant," Kietsu said trying to kick him in the face but was unsuccessful. When it was no use she just mumbled under her breath, "Bad kitty."

"I'm not no damn cat," Grimmjow yelled when he heard her call him a kitty.

"Oh yeah you sure because your zanpakuto is Pantera in Spanish that means Panther and in Japanese it means Panther King and in your resurrección you turn into a big kitty and you're the arguing that you're not a kitty," Kietsu explained as Grimmjow and everyone watched with wide eyes. Grimmjow was at a loss for words first she knew his name and now his zanpakuto.

"Aizen's really going to want to see you now," Grimmjow said as he opened a Garganta and stepped in.

"Grimmjow you can't do this take me back to the world of the living you have no right to take me to Las Noches," Kietsu said trying even harder to get away.

"Will you shut up and quit moving," Grimmjow yelled as they entered Hueco Mundo right outside Las Noches. Kaname Tosen and Gin Ichimaru where waiting outside the doors when Kietsu stopped and thought she expected that Tosen was probably on his way to get Grimmjow.

"Looks like ya brought back a toy Grimmjow I don't think Aizen is gona be too happy bout that," Gin said with that sly grin on his face. Kietsu instantly started cursing at Gin for the insult of calling her a toy, "and she has a mouth on her."

"I think Lord Aizen is going to find her interesting she seems to know more than she should," Grimmjow said as he pick her off his back onto the ground.

"Bad kitty how dare you drop me Grimmjow," Kietsu said as she stood up and dusted herself off to end up with her feel off the ground and Grimmjow holding her up by the front of her shirt.

"How many times to I have to tell you to stop calling me that and I can treat you anyway I want," Grimmjow said as his face was so close to hers that their noses where touching. Kietsu narrowed her eyes at Grimmjow but she knew not to piss him off or she would end up hurt sure she took some fighting classes but nothing for fighting with an espada. Grimmjow took her as being quiet as a yes and dropped her on her ass again for the second time. Kietsu let out a couple of curses as she landed and as she stood dusting the sand off her ass.

"Come on you may as well take me to Sosuke Aizen and get this over, and maybe he'll finish what I started," Kietsu said as she walked towards the doors she mumbled the last part under her breath but Grimmjow caught it as he was walking behind her.

Gin and Tosen led the way through hall way after hall way until they can to two big doors that Kietsu guessed led to the meeting room. She was right when the doors opened and Aizen was sitting at his 'thrown' chair thingy thinking he's god. The four walked into the room, Kietsu noticed that there was some of the espada and Luppi who was most likely going to become the next 6th espada.

"Grimmjow it's good to see that you've returned and looks like you brought someone with you," Aizen said looking from Grimmjow to Kietsu.

"Yes I thought that you would find the girl interesting, she seems to know some things that she shouldn't know and I thought that I should bring her back and let you decide what to do with her, go ahead show him," Grimmjow said shoving the girl towards Aizen.

"Grimmjow I swear to God if you start treating me better I swear Ill tie you up and give you to that espada with the pink hair so he can experiment with you," Kietsu turned around trying to get in Grimmjow's face but he was a head taller easy. Grimmjow smirked at the girl as she turned around and addressed Aizen.

"Sosuke Aizen,"Kietsu said looking up at him.

"Hm interesting your just a normal human yet you know my name what else do you know girl?" Aizen asked the young girl in front of him.

"Not a whole lot, I know that there are 10 espada and many arrancar in here that would do anything that you said," Kietsu said she could lie very easy and it can as if it was second nature, she knew a lot about what was going on but she knew that there are something's that Aizen doesn't need to know.

"How did you learn this information?" Aizen asked as he got out of his chair and walked towards Kietsu."I've dreamed of it all," That was the first thing that came to mind in order to lie well.

"What do ya mean?" Gin asked from where he stood.

"About a month ago I started dreaming about people, It started out with some orange haired kid and some others they were in some strange place trying to save some girl from an execution I believe I'm not too sure at first I could hear anything that they were saying but after a week of the dreams I could hear their voices and it was as if I was standing their watching, now that I think about it I also saw 13 people standing in a room they were wearing black outfits like most of the people I had seen but they had some white jacket over top. At first there where 13 and I saw you Aizen, Tosen and Ichimaru there but about a week and a half ago I saw the same room and people there but you three where not there. The next night I saw you in this room with 10 espada sitting at the table. I have caught some names from my dreams but not allot," Kietsu said as everyone in the room was quiet as they stared at Kietsu.

"You lying bitch," Someone yelled. Kietsu looked over to see Luppi pointing a finger at her.

"And why the hell would I be lying?" Kietsu said raising one eyebrow.

"Because you don't want to die that's why," Luppi said walking up to her.

"If I didn't want to die then why would I have tried to kill myself before Grimmjow found me," Kietsu said calmly. Luppi reeled back at the girl as she pulled up her long black hair to reveal the black and blue bruise that was all around her neck.

"Is that true Grimmjow?" Luppi asked turning towards the 6th espada.

"It looked like it she was laying on the ground, and she had a bit of trouble standing at first and she looked a little worse for wear, so I guess so," Grimmjow said shrugged his shoulders. Kietsu dropped her hair as she turned to Luppi.

"So if I was afraid of dying then I wouldn't have tried earlier," Kietsu said looking Luppi in the eye as he just turned around and walked back to where he was sitting.

"What you speak of is true you're missing some pieces but you seem right with what you told us, tell me have you seen anything of the war and who is to win?" Aizen asked as he sat back in his chair.

"I've seen bits of fighting in a desert so I'm guessing it's here but no I haven't seen who wins yet," Kietsu said shaking her head.

"Very well you will stay here for the time being and will be placed under watch, Grimmjow since you brought the girl you will watch her until further notice," Aizen said waving his hand as a sign to leave.

"But Lord Aizen what about Grimmjows punishment for taking 5 fracción into the world of the living killing them all," Tosen asked from Aizen's side.

"His punishment will to be watch over the girl," Aizen said looking at Tosen.

"What! but he should be punished for disobeying your orders," Tosen raged.

"Just omit it Tosen you hate my guts," Grimmjow said to Tosen. Kietsu knew what was coming and just looked away as she heard Grimmjow scream and Tosen call the kido spell to destroy Grimmjow's arm. They were ordered to leave after that and Kietsum did as she was told and fallowed Grimmjow. He was cursing up a storm about Tosen taking off his arm and distroying it and Luppi for getting his number.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long and thanks everyone who reviewed

ObsidianPhantom

BlackWolfang

WildTiger777

Bitchy Red Head

sesshomaruXme

Hyou no joo

K-chanLovesAnimeXD

They had walked down a couple of hall ways and Kietsu was lost as to where they were but she guessed that Grimmjow was walking towards his room. He didn't seem to notice that Kietsu was fallowing him, she made sure not to make much noise since she could see the rage flowing from him. Now that she thought about she could sense a number of people more than she could count some stronger than others. She was so busy thinking that she barely noticed that Grimmjow had stopped before she ran into his back. It was like walking into a brick wall and bouncing off because the next thing she knew Kietsu was sitting on her ass on the hard floor looking up at a still pissed off Grimmjow.

"Watch where you're going you stupid woman," Grimmjow growled throw his teeth as he swung around and kicked his door in, amazingly the door didn't brake they must be stronger that the walls then. Kietsu got up off the floor and fallowed Grimmjow into his room as the door was thrown closed behind her by Grimmjow as he cursed under his breath at Tosen and Aizen. Kietsu kept walking and walked over to a white couch in the middle of the room, as Grimmjow walked over and sat on his bed as he was holding his arm and started cursing some more. Kietsu looked around the room it was fairly big and had a white dresser as well as a nightstand and the couch all white and a light coloured coffee table. There was a door to Kietsu's right a bit that she guessed was Grimmjow's private bath room. Kietsu didn't think she was going to want to bother Grimmjow if she wanted to stay alive right about now so she closed her eyes and let her new senses roam Las Noches, she was amazed she couldn't see the people but she could feel their energy and if she concentrated on the people that where closes she could see their energy form around them and she could make out the person. Letting her senses roam again she could tell where Aizen, Gin and Tosen where since she had kind of memorized their spirit energy. Everyone else she didn't know who they were and where pretty much coloured blurs. Kietsu snapped her eyes open when one of the coloured blurs was walking right towards their door.

"Someone is at the door," Kietsu said not turning to look at neither the door nor Grimmjow when a soft nock was heard. Grimmjow was silent for a few seconds, he was surprised he was so busy about his arm that he never felt any ones energy coming towards his room.

"What do you want Ulquiorra," Grimmjow growled as he swung his door open revealing the 4th espada Ulquiorra Cifer. Kietsu stared at the fourth espada as he stood in the door way not even bothering looking at her as he spoke to Grimmjow.

"Lord Aizen wanted me to remind you that you need to look after that piece of trash that you brought back with you," Ulquiorra said as he then turned away and started walking away to whom knows where. Grimmjow slammed the door closed as Ulquiorra started walking away and looked over at the girl he brought back with him as she cursed at Ulquiorra for calling her trash, it make Grimmjow smirk at least she had some attitude.

"Hey women are you hungry," Grimmjow asked as he stood behind the couch, he smirked when Kietsu's shoulders tensed as she stood up and faced him.

"Yes I am hungry and you know this woman has a name and it's Kietsu Yochi," Kietsu said glaring at Grimmjow, then she blinked as she remembered that she had never actually told him her name.

"Like I care, just fallow me," Grimmjow said as he turned and started walking throw the door. Kietsu walked through the doorway into the hall where Grimmjow was waiting and closed the door behind her. Grimmjow led the way down the halls, they walked threw two fairly big doors that led into a large sitting area with two white couches and a big table. Kietsu noticed that just about all the espada where in this one room she spotted the first espada Starrk Coyote sleeping in one of the corners and in what looked like a beanbag chair. She spotted the third espada Tia Harribel sitting in a chair reading a book while Ulquiorra, the 5th espada Nnoitra Gilga, the 8th espada Szayel Aporro Granz and the 10th espada Yammy Llargo sitting on the two couches talking when her and Grimmjow walked into the room and now everyone was looking at her. Grimmjow walked up to one of the lower arrancars that was walking towards a door in the room and growled at the arrancars to get Kietsu some food. Kietsu knew what these espada where capable of and kept close to Grimmjow because at the moment she hated it but she felt safer when she was with Grimmjow it was probable because he hadn't tried to kill her yet or anything else but she hated feeling defenceless, but she had notice on the way from Grimmjow's room that if she concentrated on parts of her body like her hands and noticed that she could see a red glow around her hands and feet she also noticed that she could also get the energy to form into a small ball in the palm of her hand. She was fascinated that she could control her own spirit energy even though she didn't have much to use. Kietsu stayed standing behind Grimmjow until she sensed someone moved from the couch and sonido behind her and at the last second she ducked as she watched a white hand had gone to grab either her neck or hair, then concentrating the little energy she could in her legs and hands Kietsu spun herself so she was facing her opponent and as she pushed up she brought her fist up and heard a hard smack as her fist came in contact with the bottom of Nnoitra Gilga's jaw and snapping his head back. Even concentrating as much energy she had still was enough to completely protect her hand and knuckles. She hadn't done any real damage to her hand it was bleeding and already starting to swell and as she watched Nnoitra lower his head again it looked like she hadn't even hit him he looked fine and very pissed.

"Why you bitch I'll teach you your place," Nnoitra yelled as his hand shot towards her so fast she couldn't move fast enough to avoid it. But it was stopped just centimetres from grabbing her throat by another hand. Both Kietsu's and Nnoitra's heads flung towards the owner of the hand to find that Grimmjow had stopped Nnoitra's hand.

"Grimmjow I demand that you release my hand and let my teach this wench where her place is," Nnoitra said as he gave a good pull but Grimmjow's hand didn't budge from its spot.

"I don't care if I lost my rank but Aizen has put me in charge of the women and you attached her first, you're lucky I don't teach you your place Nnoitra because I don't think Aizen would be very happy if he found out that you damaged his new toy," Grimmjow said glaring at Nnoitra. Kietsu sent a glare at Grimmjow for calling her Aizen's toy, but the thought of Aizen being pissed at Nnoitra seemed to be enough for him to retract his arm to his side and turned away from Grimmjow and Kietsu and walked back to the couch that he was sitting at and some of the guys at the couches started making comments about getting punched by a human girl. Grimmjow turned around as the arrancar that he had told to get food came out of the door with a tray of human food on it. Grimmjow grabbed the tray and turned around to find Kietsu inspecting her right hand knuckles and using her shirt to clean the blood off her hand. Grimmjow walked up to Kietsu holding the tray in his one hand.

"Come on lets go," Grimmjow said as he walked past Kietsu getting her attention as she fallowed Grimmjow out of the room and down the hall before either of them said a word.

"You must truly have a death wish woman," Grimmjow said as they turned a corner and Kietsu looked up at Grimmjow for the first time.

"So what if I do Nnoitra attacked me first it was simply self-defence," Kietsu said as she glared at everything around her but Grimmjow.

"And what would you have done if I wasn't there to save you?" Grimmjow said as they took another corner.

"I could have handled him myself, but thank you," Kietsu said she turned her head away from Grimmjow when he looked back at her as she thanked him.

"Yeah well your welcome I guess and next time try not to get yourself in trouble," Grimmjow said as he turned his head back as they made the last turn and came to the door to Grimmjow's room.

"Hey it's not like I asked for him to attack me he came up behind me and tried a sneak attack," Kietsu said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Thinking about that how did you know he was behind you and dodge fast enough?" Grimmjow asked as he set the tray of food on the coffee table.

"How do you think I felt his spirit energy as he approached me from behind and at the last minute I concentrated my little spirit energy in my hands and legs to help me move faster and I concentrated at the last moment as much energy as I could in my right fist and legs as I pushed up and punched him," Kietsu said shrugging her shoulders and sitting on the couch while Grimmjow stated standing in front of the tray of food.

"You mean you can not only sense spirit energy but you can also control your own," Grimmjow looked at her as she took a mouth full of the food and shook her head yes.

"Then you might turn out to be a bit more powerful than I thought you were for just a human," Grimmjow said with a smirk on his face as always.

"I'm going to guess that that's your way of complementing me, thanks I guess," Kietsu said taking another bite of the food.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone for reviewing **

**I don't own bleach just Kietsu**

Grimmjow sat on the couch waiting and watching as the black haired girl enjoyed her supper. By the time Kietsu had finished eating her supper she walked into the washroom the clean up her hand. She had the be very careful cleaning the dry blood of since her right hand and knuckles where swollen and very sore. Grimmjow sat on the couch as he watched the young girl clean her right hand after punching Nnoitra in the jaw. Now that Grimmjow had the chance to fully look at the girl she didn't look all that young she appeared to be 18 to 19 years old in human years and she had a pretty good body to her, she'd make a lot of the female Arrancars jealous of her. She had a nice ass it wasn't as big as some women Grimmjow had seen but she had a rack that could just about compare to the 3rd espada Tia Harribel and since she came to about Grimmjow's shoulder that would make her roughly about 5 6 to 5 7 about the same height as Ulquiorra. Being 5 6 to 5 7 made Kietsu pretty tall compared to most of the female Arrancars in Los Noches, and her long black hair came down to the middle of her back and had a nice blue shimmer to it and her eyes where the colour of ice with a hint of blue in them. For a human the girl had some real spunk and spirit for knowing that she's in a place where anyone could kill her if they just simply wanted to. As Kietsu finished cleaning her hand she walked out of the bathroom to find Grimmjow sitting on the couch with his feet on the coffee table one crossed over the other, and on his face was that sly smirk. Ignoring Grimmjow Kietsu sat as far away as she could from the blue haired arrancar but the small couch made it just about impossible. As Kietsu sat down the smirk on Grimmjow's face grew he was going to have a little fun with the girl.

"I hadn't noticed but your actually pretty tall," Grimmjow said as he let his eyes travel her body.

"5'7. I m not that tall but I guess I am tall for my age," Kietsu said inspecting her right hand.

"How old are you?" Grimmjow asked looking over at the black haired girl.

"I m 18," Kietsu said as she looked up at Grimmjow since she at down on the couch.

"Your younger than I thought you where, you look like you could be in your 20 s and I don t mean because your tall," Grimmjow said as he kept his eyes on the young women and smirked at her reaction as she stood up from the couch and walked back towards the bathroom door again. Her face felt hot as the blood rushed to her cheeks in both embarrassment and in rage. On one hand no one had ever hinted to Kietsu that she was hot but at the same time it coming from Grimmjow which made her mad. It made her even madder that she felt embarrassed at all and that she couldn't do anything to Grimmjow and he damn well know it.

"Where are you going?" Grimmjow asked as the smirk on his face stayed plastered on and his shoulders started to shake he was finding her reaction quit amusing.

"To the bathroom I need a bath," Kietsu said as she closed to the door. Grimmjow had seen how red her face was and couldn't help him self from calling.

"Can I join you?" the door to the bathroom swung open a little ways as Kietsu stuck her head out it was even redder now then it was before.

"Hell no you pervert!" Kietsu yelled as she swung the door closed as Grimmjow started to laugh. It pissed her off that the crocked bustard was finding enjoyment in tormenting her. She sighed as she looked around the bathroom it wasn't bad for size, it was actually pretty big now that Kietsu stopped to look at it. There was the sink to her left and a toilet behind it from the door and to her right there was a bathtub and behind it a shower. Kietsu stripped off her cloths as she saw a towel hanging for a rack beside the shower. Within minutes the bathroom had filled up with steam. A nice long shower was just what Kietsu needed after such a long and slightly confusing day.

Grimmjow was still sitting on the couch even after Kietsu had been in the bath room for an hour before Grimmjow was bored of sitting and waiting so he stood up, and as he walked past the coffee table he grabbed something and walked towards the bathroom door. He knocked on the door as he heard a muffled 'what?'.

"I've got your cloths that Aizen sent for you." Grimmjow said as he stood there listening to the lock on the door click and Kietsu poking her head out since she was in nothing else but a towel, her black hair was still dripping wet and clung to her skin.

"I was wondering about that thanks," Kietsu said as she went to grab the cloths in Grimmjow's hand just as they where moved out of her reach just as her hand was outstretched.

"Now now whats the hurry to get dressed? You look just fine in the towel," Grimmjow said as the smirk on his face grew into a large smile.

"Because I don't feel like wearing a towel i would much rather wear some real cloths, now hand them over Grimmjow," Kietsu said as she narrowed her eyes at the blue haired Espada.

"Oh and what if I said you had to come get them?" Grimmjow was expecting the female to yell at him but not what she did the next thing Grimmjow knew the door to the bathroom swung open and as fast as Kietsu could which was slow flash stepped to Grimmjow's side with one hand firmly gripping the towel that was covering her body.

"Give them over Grimmjow," Kietsu said as once again she tried to reach for the white cloths.

"Your not that fast you know," Grimmjow said as he disappeared, only to reappear behind Kietsu.

"If its a game of tag you want then that's what you'll get," Kietsu said as both her and Grimmjow became blurs. It was obvious that Kietsu was much slower than Grimmjow and after just simply a couple of minutes Kietsu was out of breath and starting to get tired, before she finally got behind Grimmjow and grabbed her cloths. Grimmjow watched in amusement as Kietsu grabbed the cloths form his hands and walked back to the bath room. Their little game of tag was quit fun for Grimmjow for her being human the girl learned quickly and was already showing signs of being a good flash stepper, or as the Espada called it sonido.

Kietsu had gotten the outfit on and didn't want to leave the bathroom any more. The outfit Aizen had chosen for Kietsu showed off her accessories a bit to well for her tastes. The top was just a jacket that just barely covered her chest and resembled the same jacket that the 3rd Espada wore. The collar of the shirt was short and the zipper stopped at the top just about in between her chest causing it to have a v neck. The sleeves didn't quit reach her elbows and the pants where cut short and came to about her mid thigh but her the baggy pants and not a skirt. But the knock on the door brought Kietsu's attention to the door instead of the mirror.

"I'm coming," Kietsu called as she walked to the door. She hesitated for just a second as she reached for the door handle before opening the door.

Grimmjow had to say that the outfit Aizen choose was definitely an eye ketcher. It was all Grimmjow could do to keep himself from staring at Kietsu, her uniform made her accessories stand out even more than normally.

"Looking good," Grimmjow said as he walked up to Kietsu and swung his arm over her shoulder.

"Its good to know that someone thinks so," Kietsu said frowning at her outfit she felt like trying to pull the top down a bit so it didn't show so much of her stomach but she feared if she did then the low v would cause her to pop out of the top. Grimmjow had to laugh at the human female she was proving to be quit entertaining.

"So what do you feel like doing?" Grimmjow asked as he leaned on Kietsu a bit.

"I don't know what do you Espada do for fun in a place like this?" Kietsu asked looking up at Grimmjow.

"Fight," Grimmjow answered.

"Anything else?" Kietsu asked she didn't feel like trying to fight with Grimmjow or any other Espada after her run in with Nnoitra when they went to get her supper.

"We could go back to that sitting room," Grimmjow said talking about the room where Kietsu had ran into Nnoitra. Kietsu had to think a bit before she answered she wasn't a hundred percent sure about it. She was worried about if Nnoitra was still their and what could happen.

"I guess it has to be better than doing nothing in here," Kietsu said as she started walking towards the door with Grimmjow fallowing behind her. Kietsu got the door and let Grimmjow go first so he could lead her to the room since Kietsu had no idea where she was or where she would be going since she was not paying attention when Grimmjow led her to his room. The walk was quit, but nether of the two seemed to mind it, the quit was refreshing for a change. They only had to walk for about 10 minutes or so before Grimmjow and Kietsu where in front of the double doors again leading into a living room area.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry its taken me forever to get done I've been a college student and it has left me with no sleeping time, or time for anything. I have not given up on any of my stories and I am getting this chapter as short as it is posted just to show I'm not giving up on my stories. Thanks for all the great reviews.**

Kietsu stood in front of the double doors as she stood next to Grimmjow. She was starting to worry now, after what had happened last time with Nnoitra. Kietsu took a deep breath as Grimmjow gave the doors a good push with his one hand. The doors both swung open as Kietsu and Grimmjow both started to walk into the room. Everyone how had been there during the earlier episode was still there except for Nnoitra who was not there. Everys head turned to the double doors as they opened and in walked Grimmjow and Kietsu. All the men's eyes travelled to Kietsu and her new uniform, Aizen sure knew how to pick uniforms. Kietsu kept her head high as she walked one step behind Grimmjow as he started heading to the couch's, she refused to show to much weakness in a place like this showing weakness could get her killed. But at the same time if she wasn't careful someone could misunderstand and take it as she saw herself higher than them and that could get her killed as well. Everyone minus Nnoitra where in the same spots as they were the first time Kietsu entered the room, Starrk was still asleep on the beanbag chair in the corner, Halilbe was still sitting in a chair reading, and the guys were sitting on the couch's. Grimmjow headed for the couch with the most room, Yammy and Ulquiorra where sitting on one couch even though there was room for one more on the couch Grimmjow headed for the other couch where Szayel Aporro was sitting since there was room for two. All the sudden Kietsu zoomed past Grimmjow using flash step to reach the couch first.

"I call sitting beside the pink haired octavo Espada," Kietsu yelled as her ass hit the seat in the middle of the couch placing Szayel Aporro on her right and forced Grimmjow to sit to her left. Grimmjow fallowed more slowly and less enthusiastic, to sit beside Kietsu.

"You are a weird human you know," Szayel Aporro said looked at the human sitting beside him from a scientific point of view.

"So I've been told," Kietsu said as she looked at the octavo espada.

"You must be defected in some way, but you look to be nothing more than a mere human girl," Szayel said as he inspected the weird spirit energy that was being given off by the female human. It was different from a normal human but it also held something underneath it, something that just didn't seem the same as a normal humans.

"I'm sorry last I knew i was a normal human being and in no way defective," Kietsu said using a little sarcasm when she said defective.

"Well I'm sorry my dear but your spirit energy doesn't lie," Szayel Aporro said as he looked at the young women.

"Oh how about I show you what a _defective _human can do," It wasn't as much as a question as more so a smart ass remark, but Szayel Aporro brushed it off with a simple response.

"I had seen what you are capable of and it did not seem like very much, but you do have guts for even thinking of fighting back against Nnoitra," Szayel said as he looked at the slowly growing enraged women sitting by him.

"Nnoitra is just lucky I hit him with a softy," Kietsu said as she tried to stare down the octavo Espada.

"That not what your right knuckles are telling me," Szayel Aporro said looking down at her knuckles.

"Nnoitra is lucky he is so tall, because if he would have been shorter he would have gotten the full power behind my punch but I wasn't expecting someone so tall behind me," Kietsu said. It was true she had not expected Nnoitra to be so tall as he towered over her when she punched him if he was shorter he would have been hit when the punch was at its strongest, and not when it was weakening, "That and plus Nnoitra's hierro is so strong that my little spirit energy would not be strong enough to do anything against him."

"I find it very interesting that you seem to know so much about us," Szayel said giving Kietsu a look that sent a shiver running down her back.

"It's as I told Lord Aizen I have seen into the past and a bit of the future and I've heard the arrancars and espadas explaining it to the soul reapers that's how I know," Kietsu said only slightly lying threw her teeth. In a sense she had seen them explain it to the soul reapers, but some things Kietsu had also looked up too.

"Yes so you say that you have seen the past and some of the future," Szayel states still looking at Kietsu. She was starting to feel a little squirmy under the pink haired scientist's stare.

"Exactly, so how much do you know about us woman?" Kietsu whipped her head around to stare at Grimmjow. He was leaning against the arm rest of the couch looking at Kietsu.

"Well let's see I know your resurreccion, along with Yammy's, Starrk's, Baraggan's, Harribel's, Ulquirra's, Nnoitra's, and Szayelaporro's," Said as she pointed to each person as she named off whose resurreccion she knew starting with Grimmjow. This seemed to have caught everyone's attention and even Stark had opened one eye and seemed semi interested in the conversation that was going on around him.

"Oh let's see you prove it women," Grimmjow said he was leaning in towards Kietsu with a wide smirk across his face. Just by reading the look on his face Kietsu knew that Grimmjow was hoping to ketch her in a lie, or get her to make a fool of herself in front of some of the espada.

"Well does this sound familiar? Grimm kitty. Grind Pantera," As Kietsu announced Grimmjow's resurreccion form she held he hands the same way the right one as if she was holding a sword and as she said grind the ran a clawed hand over an imaginary sword. The look on Grimmjow's face was historical to Kietsu. Grimmjow's mouth hung open, his eyes wide open gapping at the woman in front of him. Even Keitsu had to hold back a giggle, she had seemed to of grabbed everyones attention even Stark who was half asleep in the corner had opened both eyes to see what was going one. Yammy seemed to find the look on Grimmjow's face just as funny as Kietsu did as he all the sudden started to shake with laughter

"Grimmjow you should see your face," Yammy bellowed out in laughter, as he pointed a round chuncky fingure at Grimmjow. The look on Grimmjows face went from being one of shock to straight anger towards Yammy. What happend next shocked Kietsu, not so much everyone else in the room as it was a rather normall thing. Yammy was hit square in the head by the back of Ulquiorra's hand and flipped over the back of the couch he had been sitting at.

"Ulquiorra what was that for?" Yammy asked as he stood back up, and walked back to his spot on the couch.

"Yammy you idoit its not smart picking fights with people who will kick your ass," Ulquiorra sated as monotone as always. While Yammy sat down, whipping away a thin line of blood that had ran down his face from his nose. A muffle reply was all that Yammy gave as he sat on the couch and just simplied crossed his arms over his chest. Everyone knows that its useless to try and argue with Ulquiorra, it was hard enought just to get a conversation out of him.

"So Kietsu what else do you all know?" Szayel Aporro asked once again bringing the unwanted attention back to Kietsu.

"Well lets see I know that you sound like your orgasming when you use your zanpakuto release Fornicaras, if that was would your were woundering," The look on Szayel Aporro's face made Kietsu giggle he looked a little pissed off but he was trying to find out what she knew he just got a reply he was not expecting.

"I do not," was the simple reply that Szayel Aporro came back with.

"Yes it does you right after you say sip and then you plung your Fornicaras down your throat," Kietsu said looking the pink haired espada in the eyes. Szayel Aporro just shook his head not finding it worth his time trying to talk with the simple minded human girl.

"So did the scientic find out what he was looking for?" Keitsu asked she could tell that Szayel had been anilizing her since she entered the room but she expected that he was anilizing a lot of what goes on around him.

"As much as one can retrieve from such a simply minded person, and with out being able to take a closer look at your body," Szayel Aporro said simply not caring how the girl takes his answer. The look in Szayel's eyes and the way he said it made Keitsu shiver a little it felt like Szayel wanted to dissect her, which he most likely did want to do.


End file.
